


Trial/Error

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Play, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, More like...Captain KINK amirite fellas???, Nipple Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensation Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: “Oh believe me, I’ve fantasized about taking you apart and putting you back together again many a lonely night.”“Tell me how you shall do so.”“Scientifically, Mister Spock.” Jim’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Trial and error. Experimentation.”“I am your willing subject.”“Good.”





	Trial/Error

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m not SUPER experienced at writing kinky stuff like this??? If I did something wrong I’m really sorry!!!!! :S
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

The wavering orange blaze was hypnotic out of the corner of Spock’s perspective. The gentle roar, pop and crackle was calming to his sensitive ears. Just the sounds of the fire...and his Jim. His source of warmth, his light, his sun.

Jim’s golden flesh burned as bronzed sienna in flickering light. It danced in his resplendent eyes as he smiled seductively down at him, eyelids heavy with adoration and desire. “Comfy?” he murmured. 

The heat in the room almost rivaled that of his home planet. The heat from the hearth combined with the arid climate of Alpha Proxima II—like the famed “Arabian nights” from the old Earth stories—made it very agreeable for Spock. Jim had promised to make their shore leave together as agreeable for Spock as possible.

They’d been amorous for over a month now, and they were still slowly getting to know one another physically. They were explorers in the bedroom just as much as they were for Starfleet. This shore leave promised further exploration into the realm of pleasure.

Now here they were, and Spock was laid out on a soft rug in the second most temperate planet he’d ever set foot on, nearly naked, with Jim Kirk hovering over him, also nearly and gloriously naked. The sheer heat of the planet, while well-suited to Spock’s Vulcanian physiology, had generated a sheen of glistening sweat on Jim’s bronze skin, intensifying his scent tenfold. Spock breathed deep, wanting to lap up his perspiration with his tongue like a canine, till all he tasted and smelled and _knew_ was Jim.

“Hey.” Jim’s voice was soft as he took Spock’s hand and pressed his lips to the inside of his wrist. “Stay with me, sweetheart.”

“I apologize,” Spock said, finally finding his voice. “I am simply...” He struggled to find dignified enough words. _Completely and utterly consumed by your sublime being._

Jim smiled knowingly. “Have I rendered the insurmountable Spock speechless?” he lightly teased, playing idly with the dark hairs on his chest.

“I am frequently overwhelmed by you. I am merely forced by societal norms to control myself usually,” Spock admitted.

Jim leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “Suppose societal norms weren’t a factor. What would you do with me?”

Swift as lightning, Spock suddenly grabbed Jim by the forearms, rolling them over and pinning Jim to the soft hearthrug beneath. “Proclaim that you are mine, and mine alone,” Spock growled. “That they who dare to touch you will live to greatly regret it, if not for very long. Mark you with my teeth and my fingernails and my mind. You are a temptation, Jim, a vice that I hope to indulge in again and again and again.”

“Fuuuuuuck,” Jim gasped, writhing underneath him. “Who knew a Vulcan would know how to talk so dirty?”

Spock smirked down at him. “I speak from my heart, Jim, nothing more.”

“Okay, so you want me. Now tell me you love me,” Jim softly ordered, batting his eyelashes up at him.

Spock leaned down, kissing him with all the tenderness in the universe. One long-fingered hand slipped under his head to cradle it, comb through that rich honey-colored hair. The other hand covered the thumping human heart beneath him. “How I love thee,” he murmured. “Thee are my sun, the brightest star; you eclipse all else in the heavens. Thou hath set my soul aflame. Without thee, all is cold and dark and lifeless; you are life itself.”

Jim stared up at him, a trembling smile appearing on his lips. “Spock...you’re gonna make me cry...”

“It was not my intention, _ashayam_ ,” Spock said, cupping his cheek. “I only did as you asked. I will always do as you ask, to the fullest extent of my ability. You are everything—it is only fair that I give you what little I have to offer.”

“Spock, oh darling Spock,” Jim sobbed, sitting up to kiss and hug his Vulcan properly. “I...I have no idea how you do it. I have no idea how I can make it as clear to you what you mean to me. How precious and wonderful you are. How you’ve ruined me completely. If you left me tomorrow, I’d never love another. You’ve taken up so much of my heart that there’s no one in this universe who could fill your space.”

“I am yours, my beloved, mind, body, and soul. I will never leave you.” 

“And I’m yours,” Jim mumbled into Spock’s neck, hugging him tightly. They sat aside the fire for several minutes, perfectly in sync, at peace in each other’s arms, Spock rocking Jim gently in his lap and stroking his hair.

Finally Jim lifted his head and kissed Spock firmly. “As beautiful as that was, I did in fact bring you here to have mind-blowingly amazing sex with you.”

“You are quite the skilled lover,” Spock said with a smile, the rare kind he reserved just for Jim.

“Well, you’re no slouch yourself. I still have trouble believing I’ve been your only partner.”

Spock shrugged. “Vulcans do not reach sexual maturity until much later in life than humans. You were a witness to me reaching mine.”

“So before their first Pon Farr, Vulcans don’t-?”

“They can. A few do. But most remain celibate until their official bonding, with the one they are promised to at age seven, as is tradition. As I am no longer promised to T'Pring, I am free to seek pleasure with partners I choose, whether I am wed to them or not.”

“So Vulcans don’t have sex until marriage out of a sense of monogamy?”

“I suppose you could say that, since most Vulcans are technically ‘in a relationship’ from youth until death.”

“I see. But now you’re sort of...back on the market?”

“I am very much not ‘on the market.’” Spock smirked at him. “I am very much spoken for.” 

Jim wriggled in his lap, grinning gleefully. “Bet your sexy ass you are.” He winked and leaned forward to kiss him. Spock kissed him back, running his cooler alien hands over Jim’s back muscles, slowly, as if trying to memorize the shape and movement of them. The fire (the metaphorical one, of course; the physical fire was still blazing beside them) was rebuilding itself, beginning to glow hot.

Spock tore his mouth away from Jim’s to taste his neck and collarbone, to sample that hot sweat he’d been craving all evening. “You are delicious,” he rumbled.

“B-bite me,” Jim pled.

Spock looked up at him questioningly.

“I like a little pain with my pleasure. You said you wanted to mark me, right? So mark me. Claim me. Make me yours,” Jim ordered.

Something primal glinted in Spock’s dark eyes. He _growled_.

Then he sank his teeth into Jim’s shoulder.

Jim shouted, hand clenching Spock’s short, sleek hair. Spock bit harder.

“Fuck,” Jim whimpered.

Spock let go, lapping over the mark soothingly. “Mine,” he murmured. 

“Yeah,” Jim whined, his cock throbbing in his black briefs. “Yes. Yours.”

Spock kissed him again, not so gentle this time. He bit Jim’s bottom lip, then shoved his tongue inside when Jim cried out. He raked his fingernails down Jim’s back, just hard enough to leave pink lines on the golden human skin. Jim keened against him.

Spock pulled back, surprised at how aroused Jim had become. “This truly is a stimulant for you,” he said in surprise.

“I can’t explain it, I just like it,” Jim whispered. “Maybe it’s the feeling of being owned, maybe it’s the feeling of being overpowered, helpless. I don’t know.”

“Perhaps you, a man accustomed to being in control all the time, enjoys the chance to give someone else control,” Spock suggested.

“M-maybe,” Jim stammered.

Spock caressed his hands down the tender, raised lines of flesh on Jim’s back. Jim hissed, wincing. They stung a bit. Spock’s hands stopped and rested on Jim’s ass, squeezing his full cheeks. “Do you like being struck here?” Spock inquired.

Jim shivered. “Oh yeah.”

“Would you like for me to do so now?”

Jim bit his already distressed bottom lip. “Later,” he said reluctantly. “Tonight’s supposed to be about you. I wanna get to know your body better, explore it, worship it. Then you can desecrate mine all you like,” he added with a chuckle. “Okay with you?”

Spock swallowed, cheeks and ears flushing green. “As long as your pleasure is equivalent to mine,” he said.

“Oh believe me, I’ve fantasized about taking you apart and putting you back together again many a lonely night,” Jim said huskily, making Spock lie back on the rug. Back to their original position.

“Tell me how you shall do so,” Spock entreated, relaxing obediently.

“Scientifically, Mister Spock.” Jim’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Trial and error. Experimentation.”

“I am your willing subject.”

“Good.” Jim’s gaze and voice softened. “Close your eyes for me, sweetheart. Keep ‘em closed till I say otherwise, please.”

Spock did as he was told. Ever the good second in command.

He sensed Jim pull away briefly, then return to his side a minute later. “I’m going to try some different sensations with you, to see how you react to them,” Jim said in a calm voice. “If there’s something you don’t like, tell me and I’ll stop immediately. I’m not going to injure or harm you.”

“Of course,” Spock replied. That was a given.

Spock heard Jim shift—looking through a bag. He’d planned this...experiment.

There was a pregnant pause. Then Spock felt the lightest brush against his shoulder. Spock almost thought he’d imagined till he felt it again. The hairs on his body stood up.

_There is a breeze in here._

_No. It’s Jim. He’s...touching me with something._

Light, like dust or hair, danced and stroked along his skin. Spock shivered involuntarily. He actually jumped when the object dusted over the bottoms of his feet.

“Like it?” asked Jim.

“It...I believe the human expression is, ‘tickles,’” Spock said.

“Good tickles or bad tickles?”

Spock blushed. “I...it’s alright, I suppose, although I do not find it sexually arousing. What is it?”

The item brushed under Spock’s nose, not so light this time. “A feather,” Spock inferred. 

“My brilliant Vulcan.” Spock felt Jim’s soft lips kiss right above his navel. “Care to try something else?”

“Alright.”

Jim took the feather away and retrieved something else. The firelight danced outside the dark world behind Spock’s eyelids, casting patterns of orange and red that dissolved the instant they appeared.

Something was stroking his skin again, this time rough. Flat and thin, like old fashioned paper... “Sandpaper,” Spock said.

“Right,” Jim replied.

He wasn’t pressing very hard with it. The gentle scratch across his skin felt more like exfoliant or a pumice stone that might be used on him while getting a pedicure. “Apply more pressure,” he suggested.

“Okay.”

The rubbing became uncomfortable. Spock hissed. Jim stopped. “No?”

“No, I don’t really care for that one either.”

“So not soft, not rough. Tough customer. The next one should be interesting...”

He heard a cap pop open. “Lubricant?” he wondered aloud.

“Nope! Not yet.” There was a smile in Jim’s voice. He then touched Spock’s nipple—Spock realized Jim had put on disposable plastic gloves, and there was something waxy on his finger that he was now rubbing on Spock’s nipple. The small green bud puckered under his gentle ministrations. “Jim, you already know my nipples are somewhat sensitive,” Spock pointed out. They were nowhere near as sensitive as Jim’s, however.

“Oh, you don’t know sensitive yet, buck-o.” Jim chuckled, applying the same treatment to the other nipple.

Spock was confused, but suddenly he realized the first nipple Jim had toyed with was tingling. It was tightening and growing harder. It like they were being pinched, but Jim wasn’t even touching him now. “Jim?” Spock gasped. The other nipple grew sensitive as well.

“How you feelin’,” Jim asked calmly, stroking Spock’s thigh with his now ungloved hand.

“What...is this?” Spock said, quivering. 

“It’s called tingle balm. I probably don’t have to tell you its function.”

“Allow me to guess—it stimulates one’s nipples?”

“Right on the money. You don’t look like you’re enjoying it all that much.”

“I...” Spock’s nipples were positively throbbing with the need to be played with. They were both freezing and on fire at the same time. “Jim, it’s too much, I need you to touch me!” he blurted.

“Of course, sweetheart, anything for you.”

Spock groaned with arousal and relief as Jim wiped away the balm with a tissue. His nipples still ached to be touched, but it made the burn at least lessen some. When Jim latched his warm, soothing mouth around one and sucked, Spock shouted. Jim soothed both nipples with his mouth till the urgency was gone. They were still tender, but Spock no longer felt desperate.

“I’m so sorry. Is that one a no, then?” Jim said.

“I...I’m not sure. It was quite intense. Perhaps if I’d been prepared, I wouldn’t have panicked,” Spock said. “I would be willing to give the balm another chance in the future.”

“What a trooper,” Jim cooed, stroking his face. “Here, roll over for me. I want to treat you now.”

“May I open my eyes?”

“If you want to.”

Spock opened his eyes, and the sight of Jim above him was calming. “Kiss me,” he requested.

Jim obliged with a smile. Spock felt himself relaxing again at Jim’s touch. After a moment, Jim pulled away and said, “On your stomach.”

Spock rolled over, unable to see Jim again, but knowing he was there. His warm thighs straddled his ass, pinning him. Spock pillowed his head on his folded arms as he heard Jim rub something on the palms of his hands. Then he brought them down on Spock’s back and began to rub. Ah. A massage. Spock sighed, tension disappearing from his shoulders.

Jim had slicked his hands with some sort of oil that warmed as Jim rubbed it into his skin. It smelled of patchouli and sandalwood. “This one I like very much,” Spock said.

“I’m glad,” said Jim. “I was going to save the massage for last, but after the tingle balm, I thought you needed to be calmed down.”

Spock smirked. “Dig it in there, Captain Kirk,” he couldn’t resist saying.

Jim let out an offended laugh, which was followed by a playful flick against Spock’s hip. “See if I ever do something nice for you again! I genuinely thought that was you touching me!” 

“Because I routinely give my commanding officer back massages on the Bridge during Alpha shift, after all.”

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

Spock hummed noncommittally, enjoying teasing his beloved.

Jim leaned over and nipped his ear. “You’re such a little shit sometimes,” he chuckled.

“Our good doctor would say we are well-matched then.”

“He would.”

Jim continued to massage Spock for the next few minutes, and Spock almost fell asleep, he was so relaxed. Spock was pulled out of his haze when he heard Jim say, “Ready to try another?”

“Yes,” Spock replied.

“Great. I have two more I want to try. You can stay on your front, I think your back’s a little less sensitive than your chest.”

“Alright.”

“I’ll be right back.” Jim kissed the nape of his neck. “Stay here.”

Spock lay in front of the crackling fire, absorbing the warmth like a cat lying in the sun. How he would miss this comfort when he was back aboard the cold _Enterprise_. At least he had his eternal heat source (Jim) to get him through the nights.

Jim returned and Spock willed himself not to peek. “Okay. I’m not confident you’ll like this one,” said Jim. “So, you know...fair warning.”

Spock frowned. Then he gasped. 

Cold drops on his back. Icy cold. It seemed almost cruel after the fire and the warming massage oil. Spock shivered.

“Still with me?”

“Proceed.”

“Tell me when to stop.”

Soft and wet and cool. Jim’s tongue, but not human hot like it usually was. Tracing designs on his back. Spock felt goosebumps spring up on the back of his neck. Jim’s tongue pulled away. Then Spock heard a sucking noise, and Jim’s tongue returned, cold again. “What are you doing?” Spock inquired.

“Experimenting with temperature,” Jim said. “I know you don’t like cold. Or wet. But logically speaking, I shouldn’t find pleasure in being bitten or scratched. Yet I do.” 

“That is...true...”

“So I want to experiment with cold on you. Is that alright? After this we’ll switch back to hot.”

The promise of heat encouraged Spock. “Yes. I agree,” he said.

“I love you so much for being so open-minded with me. Thank you.” Jim kissed his ear.

Spock smiled, looking straight ahead. “What kind of Chief Science Officer would I be if I did not encourage controlled experimentation?”

Jim laughed. “That’s true.” Then he took a deep breath.

Suddenly the coldest thing of all touched Spock, causing him to gasp. “Ice. It’s ice,” he realized.

Jim had let the ice drip on him, then had placed it in his mouth to make his tongue cold. Now it was touching his bare back, sliding slowly in circles and mobiuses on his upper back. Spock shuddered, but otherwise stayed still.

“So good for me,” Jim whispered, and Spock realized Jim was writing his own name in cursive English on Spock’s back, like a brand, only freezing cold instead of burning.

“I t-think I’ve had enough,” Spock stammered. 

The ice disappeared immediately, and Jim’s warm hands were stroking his back, warming away the sting of the ice. “The ice is a no, huh?”

Spock nodded. “It was not so terrible, especially since there was build up to it...but I do not think I’d like to try it again.”

“Yes sir. No more ice,” Jim said, nuzzling Spock’s shoulder blades with his warm cheek. “May I go on to hot now?”

“Please.”

Jim sat up and there was more rustling in the bag. Then Spock heard a lighter click. His eyes popped open. “Jim, when you said _hot,_ you didn’t mean you were going physically _burn_ me, did you?”

“ _What?!_ Spock, I said I wouldn’t injure you! The tingle balm and the ice may not have been pleasant, but I didn’t actually _harm_ you! How could you think such a thing?!”

“I heard a lighter...”

“Spock.” Jim’s voice was more patient. “Yes, I have a lighter. I am going to light a candle. The flame will be nowhere near you. If you can’t trust me to take care of you, then-” 

“No, you’re right,” Spock said. “I apologize. My assumption was foolish. You are not reckless nor are you a sadist. You will keep me safe. You love me.”

“Bet your high-heeled boots I do,” said Jim in a warm voice, stroking his back soothingly. “May I continue or do you want to stop?”

“I want to see this through,” Spock said resolutely. “Please, proceed.”

“Okay.” The lighter clicked again, and there was a pause. And then Spock could smell...vanilla.

“I think you’re going to like this one the best,” Jim said. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

A second later, Spock felt a tiny sting on his back, and he gasped softly. It was _hot._ But it quickly cooled into a waxy bulb stuck to Spock’s back. “Candle wax?” he asked.

“Yes.”

More drips of burning hot wax landed on his back, and Spock moaned, arching slightly. “I think we found what makes you tick,” Jim said triumphantly.

“I- _ahh!_ -believe so too,” Spock groaned, twitching. “Can we- _sss_ -try it on my front?”

“Can we ever!” Jim climbed off just long enough for Spock to roll over, the dried wax cracking and flaking off onto the rug. Jim straddled Spock’s waist and let the candle hover over Spock’s stomach. Spock realized he’d disobeyed, his eyes were open, but it didn’t matter, because every little pinprick of sweet hot pain was going straight to his groin, his cock throbbing with every drop. “M-more,” Spock begged.

The candle dripped up his ribcage, up toward his...

Jim looked at Spock for consent.

“Yes, yes, _please!_ ” Spock cried.

A drop of translucent liquid wax splashed onto his nipple, still swollen and green from the balm. Spock _shrieked_ , pelvis thrusting underneath Jim. He was almost in tears from the pleasure of it.

“Spock, you’ve got a _kink!_ ” Jim exclaimed with pride and delight.

“Jim, please, I need, I need-” Spock whimpered, his hip spasming.

“Okay, sweetheart, okay, you’ve been so patient for me, I’ll give you what you want.” Jim stood up and rolled off his undies, then tugged Spock’s off as well. His lubricating glands were positively dripping. Jim held Spock’s cock in position beneath him as he impaled himself on it, his hole already having been prepped. He began to ride him at a steady pace. “Oh, fuck yeah, sweetheart, fill me up so good-”

“The candle? Please?” Spock panted.

“Of course, whatever you want,” Jim said, pausing his enthusiastic bouncing long enough to grab the candle and letting it drip all over Spock’s chest. Spock moaned, bucking upward into Jim, hitting Jim’s sweet spot. Jim groaned in kind, and they worked themselves up into a cycle of pain and pleasure and more pleasure until they were coming and Jim fell forward on Spock’s messy chest, completely boneless.

After several minutes of basking in the afterglow, Jim picked up his head and smiled at Spock. “You need a shower.” 

“You’ve made quite the mess of me,” said Spock in a voice so calm, you wouldn’t guess he’d been begging to be covered in hot candle wax only minutes ago.

“I’ll be more than happy to clean you up,” Jim said, lazily nibbling Spock’s jawline.

“Good. And after that...” Spock put a finger under Jim’s chin and coaxed him to look at him. “...I believe I owed someone a spanking.”


End file.
